Balloon
Balloon, labeled The Misunderstood '''or '''The Loner (formerly The Manipulative One) is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity, and former team captain of Team Chickenleg. He returned to compete in Inanimate Insanity II as a current member of The Grand Slams. Personality Inanimate Insanity In the first season of Inanimate Insanity, Balloon is shown to be the most manipulative and spiteful character, as well as the most hated of the objects. Balloon was extremely unkind to members of Team Chickenleg, as he was the team captain. Balloon rendered others useless, and made extremely rude remarks about them to the point that he could make outbursts of profanity. For example in Episode 2 (A Lemony Lesson) after Pickle decided to choose Taco to enter the team, Balloon insisted that they "chose some useful to the team", but Pickle decided to choose Taco anyway, possibly ignoring Balloon. Not long after, Pepper suggests that they choose Salt, but Balloon insists that Salt isn't useful either, though says this in a profane language, before deciding that they choose Bomb, and that he has lots of exploding fun, possibly provoking Bomb as well, making Taco giggle. Later on, Taco suggests to MePhone 4 that the name of Balloon's team were to be named Team Chickenleg, annoying Balloon. As well as being manipulative, Balloon was also quite childish, as shown in Episode 2 - he was easily angry at MePhone 4 for asking Lightbulb to pick the members of her team first, and that Balloon had to pick the team after. Balloon also show's his childishness by complaining about the tree being "rigged" though it obviously wasn't. Balloon was quite violent in some occasions, calling Taco the "useless one" before kicking her into Team Chickenleg's lemon trees. He kicks Taco a second time after saying that "she sucks". Balloon complains various times throughout the season, using one of his famous phrases quite frequently - "Oh, come on!", and adds on to Taco's uselessness, saying that "his team's doomed". Pickle suggests to Balloon that he should be nicer to Taco, though Balloon insists that it was Pickle himself that chose Taco, and uses more profane language abut Taco. Balloon was overall depicted as manipulative, spiteful, the most hated, unkind, childish, and mildly violent. He has barely shown any kindness throughout the first season. Inanimate Insanity 2 Balloon makes a return to the season 2 of Inanimate Insanity as being quite helpful. He is seen like this in Episode 2 when he asks Cheesy if there was anything he could help him and the Grand Slams. Cheesy asks Balloon if he never knew that he wasn't very popular due to his mean behavior in Season 1. Balloon "knows that he was a bit bossy, but wasn't evil or anything" and asks the team to give him a chance. Balloon helps the team with the rocket, showing his kindness to the team. Nickel sarcastically realizes that Balloon helped the team with what they needed in order to go further ahead than the other team. Balloon is also very charitable, making an attempt to save Box from sinking after being knocked into the pool by Toilet in Episode 3. Despite showing his true nature of goodness, Balloon still finds it hard to make friends after his behavior to other people in Season 1. Though his campmates from Season 1 do not trust him and don't realize that Balloon has changed into a different person (only for the contestants who didn't join Season 2 except OJ), but despite that, he has managed to make new friends like Suitcase and Box. He has also befriended campmates from the first season like Baseball. Compared to his behavior in the first season, his behavior from the second season shows a massive difference in character traits. Balloon attemps to explain to OJ in Rain On Your Charade that he was playing a character. "The winning one" So he says that he has seemed to act like more of a kind person. Coverage Inanimate Insanity In The Crappy Cliff Balloon was first seen at around the first minute of the first episode when MePhone4 introduces all contestants at the same time before the theme song starts. Balloon is seen jumping of a cliff for a challenge. Balloon is shown to be extremely slow when in midair, due to being a balloon. It is seen when he is still in midair when the rest of the contestants attempt to aim for the safe zone in the middle of the bottom of the cliff. It is said in a transition "1 Hour and 409 seconds of doing nothing and pathetic failure later.". After this transition, Balloon is still in midair. Another transition appears, saying "20 Minutes Later". Altogether, it took Balloon, 1 hour, 20 minutes, and 409 seconds to jump from a 60 ft cliff into the safe zone. After a long time, he eventually landed in the safe zone, making him a team captain. After MePhone4 announces that Balloon and Lightbulb are team captains. Balloon cheers, before being told by MePhone 4 that he gets to pick the teams next episode. Balloon complains shouting his famous line, "Oh, come on!", for the first time. In A Lemony Lesson, Balloon throws a fit and demands a prize, then Balloon and Lightbulb are allowed to pick the teams. Balloon is then angry that Lightbulb gets to choose first as he landed in the water first last time. When Balloon finally picks his team the only people he actually wanted on his team were Pickle , Bomb, OJ, and Pepper. Salt & Taco were picked by other players of the team annoying Balloon. When they have to pick the team names Balloon called the team "Team Awesome". In the next challenge the teams have to get as much lemons from the lemon tree in there basket. Balloon then refers to Taco as "the useless one". However, he uses her as an advantage and kicks her up in the lemon tree to get there lemons. Balloon then became angry when Bomb said that she can only speak French and some other words, stating that they're so doomed. When Pickle tells Balloon to be nicer to Taco, Balloon then cusses at Taco so Pickle kicks Balloon away. Balloon then lands in the tree but can't see any lemons so he accuses the tree of being "rigged". When there is only 20 seconds left and Team Chicken Leg have pretty much lost Balloon blames Taco and kicks her. This however makes Taco barf out 31 lemons and Lightbulb's team, Team Epic have 32 lemons. Taco then barfs out 2 more lemons so that Team CL have 33 lemons and they win. Paper is then eliminated from Team Epic.﻿ In The Arena of Death, because of Marshmallow popping Balloon in the beginning, Balloon was not seen the entire episode, untill he returned briefly at the end, but popped again by Pencil. In One-Shot Wonder, Balloon was seen after the intro talking to OJ and Bomb about Marshmallow popping him in the previous episode. The talk then progresses into Balloon convincing the two to form an alliance. Even though Bomb was confused about the alliance, they formed it in which OJ became suspicious. After Me-Phone4 explained the rules, Balloon suggested to the team to test out the slingshot using Salt as a dummy. After she finally gives in, Balloon and Pickle fling her but trip in the process and flung her into the gorge resulting in Pepper jumping in as well to save her. Balloon then tells Pickle to launch him which results in him flying very slowly to the finish. Right before he makes it, Pickle flings Taco who pops him. In The Stacker, in a little cutscene with no animation, he along with Bomb, Salt and Pickle stack their golfballs and are immune and get a prize. In War De Guacamole, Balloon did not do anything in this episode other than stand there at occasional times. Notably at one point, he is seen on the ground in a pathetic position. In Sugar Rush, Balloon and the rest of Team Chickenleg were up for elimination. At Elimination Time, the contestants got to publicly vote who is eliminated. Balloon voted for Salt, probably due to the fact he thinks she is annoying. Salt then votes for Balloon, and Pepper follows Salt and does the same. Balloon's alliance, consisting of OJ and Bomb, go against him. OJ calls him "a jerk" and votes for him, and Bomb does the same. Pickle and Taco call him fat and vote for him too. MePhone4 then announces Balloon is eliminated at 6 out of the total 7 votes. OJ then said that he "had to see this coming, considering he was a jerk to everyone!" A flashback montage played of Balloon being mean to the others, and then Balloon was eliminated with the new halloween style transportation system. At Idiotic Island, he landed on Knife and was popped. Eliminated In 4Seeing The Future, Balloon was briefly and partially seen in idiotic island when Pepper landed in idiotic island. In The Snowdown, Balloon is seen in Idiotic Island along with all of the other eliminated contestants when Lightbulb falls in and shatters. Later, MePhone says that the viewers get to pick an eliminated contestant to rejoin the game. Balloon is given time to speak, yet doesn't know what to say, and before he can say anything, Knife's dora doll that Knife threw earlier hits and pops him. During the credits, when it is time for Balloon to have his speaking part in the Island of Misfit Objects song, he starts to speak but is then popped, likely by Knife, who says his part for him- "Or a balloon that pops way too much". In Double Digit Desert, Nickel discusses with Baseball who will rejoin the game, Baseball states that it is obvious that Balloon will not. Balloon yells defensively, and Paper confronts him, making it clear that Balloon will not rejoin and he will instead. MePhone4 states during the rejoining ceremony that the person with the least amount of votes was pretty obvious, and it ended up being Balloon, who got only 10 votes. He exclaims "What?!" in a surprised fashion and is egged. He floats very slowly back down to Idiotic Island, as all of the other non-rejoiners pass by him. Finally, upon Paper rejoining, he jumps down and violently kills Balloon by slamming into him, causing him to pop. When MePhone asks Paper why that he did this, Paper says that he had swore to kill somebody when he got out of Idiotic Island, and that he had to keep his promises. Later, when Bomb wins the challenge and also a trip around the earth, he invites everyone but Balloon, because "he's fat". In Aquatic Conflict, Balloon was seen at the end of the slideshow alone on Idiotic Island with a Forever Alone face, as he was not invited on the trip. In Inanimate Smackdown, Balloon and the rest of the eliminated contestants screamed in terror as Bomb hurled towards Idiotic Island. In The Great Escape, Balloon and the other eliminated contestants are revealed to have survived the explosion, and together swim off Idiotic Island on a boat. However, they end up being caught by MePhone, who sends them to an identical clone of Idiotic Island that exists for no apparent reason. In The Tile Divide, Balloon and the other Idiotic Island inhabitants are seen looking on as Bow lands into her small box. In The Penultimate Poll, Balloon was seen been temporarily released from idiotic island with the other eliminated contestants. When Nickel said that Knife acted weird lately, Balloon said he knows. He also said that it is so unbelievable that Taco made it to the Final 3. Balloon voted for Taco. Pickle told him not to vote for her. Balloon yelled at Pickle by saying that he sucks causing him to pop Balloon. After that, Balloon was not seen for the rest of the episode. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), OJ was shocked that he had a lot of fans, possibly even Balloon. Balloon declines this. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Balloon did not cheer for OJ after his win, but was surprised when Taco revealed her true identity. Inanimate Insanity II In Breaking The Ice, Balloon wrote graffiti on Hotel OJ and was not invited to OJ's party for his behavior last season. Later, when MePhone4 was picking the old contestents from Season 1 to join Season 2, Balloon was selected fifth. He spoke without recycled lines for the first time in years, shocking all the old contestants. Salt was suprised that he talked, so Balloon explained since he joined the season, he might as well started saying actual stuff again. Salt rejected this and reminded Balloon that no one likes him. Balloon said it's not true right before Toilet hopped up to him and repeated that nobody likes him. He replies with his signature quote: "Oh, come on!" In both challenges, Paintbrush popped him before anything else happened. In Marsh on Mars, Balloon said he want to help, but Cheesy said he was not very "pop-ular." Balloon admitted he was a bit bossy, but not evil, so Suitcase was glad Balloon could help on the rocket. Nickel was surprised that Balloon was actually helping and not annoying people. When the rocket was done, Balloon wanted to get in the rocket, but Baseball had doubts and thought he might hack the rocket. Suitcase said that Balloon must redeem himself, so Baseball eventually accepted him. On Mars, Balloon floated away and noticed the gravity was weird. He, along with Suitcase and Microphone successfully delivered Marshmallow back to Earth and won the challenge for their team. In Tri Your Best, Nickel was picking the triathlon team, so Suitcase nominated Balloon for the challenge. Balloon wanted to, but said he was too slow. During the challenge, Toilet accidentaly knocked Box into the pool. Balloon tried to save Box but was falling slowly before saying his signature quote once again: "Oh, come on!" In Cooking for the Grater Good, he wanted the "Elimination Time" theme from Season 1, which was removed due to how terrible it was. When he was declared safe at 163 votes, he received a Poison Ivy burger, causing him to scratch himself and pop. During the challenge, he helped Suitcase get ingredients, even though Suitcase got a Flower instead of Flour, causing the Slams to lose again. In A Kick In The Right Direction, Balloon is shown safe with an unknown amount of votes. He is next seen asking who the goalie for the soccer match will be. Later, he was seen when Nickel was showing Knife how to use sarcasm. However, Knife ended up making Balloon cry and run away. His team managed to win, though, saving him from elimination. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Balloon travels along with Baseball, Nickel and Suitcase into the mansion. Once inside, he and Suitcase are scared away by Nickel's scary story. The two are then confronted by Knife, who notes to Suitcase that she was alone with Balloon, the most untrustworthy character. Later, Suitcase snaps at Balloon, criticizing him of his previous manipulative attitude. Balloon reveals to Suitcase that he only acted bossy because it's how he thought he would win. After Suitcase apologizes to Balloon, Bow's ghost appears and flies inside Balloon, inflating and popping him. In Everything's A-OJ, Balloon seems excited by the prospect of returning to Hotel OJ. Knife reminds him that he probably won't be welcome since he vandalized it with spray paint the last time he was there. Balloon is under the impression that in the long time since, both he and Knife have changed. Knife argues that just because he may feel like a different person mentally, the people in the hotel won't see that and just view him the way they always did. Pickle insults Balloon's intelligence, causing Balloon to snap, stating that he at least knew Taco was "nothing but trouble." Knife leaves Balloon, citing that he truly hasn't changed, causing him to deflate sadly. Balloon does perform a noble act later in the episode by bringing to MePhone's attention that Suitcase was unfairly eliminated. In Theft and Battery, Balloon is first seen at the elimination table. Then, he asks if MePhone4 will be in the elimination. MePad then says that MePhone4 is a tad bit late. Balloon is safe with 768 votes. Then, they go to the balloons. When the Grand Slams' balloon hits MeCloud, balloon shows a weird face. Much after that, Balloon and the 6 other Grand Slams go to MeCloud. After, Balloon says to Steve Cobs that the meeple watch is dumb. Then, He immediately gets popped by Steve Cobs pressing a button. Soap gets blamed by Steve Cobs. Balloon isn't seen after this, but his team lost. In Rain on your Charade, Balloon first appears on a cliff looking over at the sunset. When Suitcase comes to sit by him, he tells her a time when he needed approval, which was him going to Hotel OJ to try and apologize to OJ. When Suitcase tells him he can't manufacture an apology like that, he gets upset, with Suitcase telling him that she cares. He is in the final 3 in the elimination, but came in 3rd in the votes with 1063. He is not seen for the rest of the episode. In Mazed and Confused, he first appears when MePad calls the teams together. Once the challenge started, Nickel tells him, Knife, and Microphone that he doesn't care what they do and should just get to the end of then maze. He later finds Suitcase after she hears hallucinates, and he says he's glad he found her. He later catches up with the rest of Suitcase's alliance, with Nickel sarcastically saying he should be the team leader, however, everyone else takes it seriously. He then leads them to a path, causing Nickel getting frozen, Suitcase getting burned, and Baseball getting electrocuted. After that, he eavesdrops while Nickel and Suitcase arguing, going to the point to making Balloon yelling at Nickel. He is later seen talking with Microphone, where he is complaining about how bad the show is at that moment. Later, he is found by Suitcase, where he asks her how she gets on her alliance's side without losing her mind. They soon finish the maze together. At the ending with the Spoiled Lemon concert, he is shown sitting next to Suitcase, enjoying the show. Hacking In mid-September of 2011, Balloon's voice actor, Nate Groth, hacked into AnimationEpic's channel and deleted the current episodes at the time, which were the original 1 through 5.5 (along with various other II-related videos - The Taco Show, Nickel's Tips On Conserving Water, etc.). Due to this, the voice actor has been fired and his lines are re-used frequently. Fans and contestants show major dislikes towards Balloon for this. Adam, the creator of the show, confirmed that Balloon's elimination was mostly because of the hacking. However, according to the credits from Breaking The Ice, the original voice actor was rehired, which explains his new lines. Voice Actors * Nate Groth (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Season 1 until Episode 5) * Ben Cross (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Let 'Er R.I.P. - present) Trivia *'Running Gag: '''Balloon has been popped in Episodes 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 16, 19, 22, 24 and 26. In this case, he is similar to Bubble from ''Battle for Dream Island. * '''Running Gag: '''Balloon is known for his catchprase "Oh, come on!" which he says in almost every episode he competes in. *Balloon has the highest voice of all characters. **This is probably because he has helium inside of him. **He's also one of the two male characters to have a high-pitched voice, the other is Cherries. *Balloon has the most enemies of all characters in Season 1, making him one of the most hated characters. *Bow makes a reference to Balloon in Crappy Anniversary, by saying his catchphrase. *Balloon was originally going to be a girl, but this was changed due to creative differences between Adam and Nate. This was also seen in The Inanimate Insanity Secrets video on YouTube by Taylor Grodin. *Originally, Balloon was not going to be in Season 2, but he was added in to develop a new personality. *Balloon is the only S1 contestant who was on Team Chickenleg to compete on S2. **Coincidentally, he was the team captain of Team Chickenleg. **Balloon got only 10 votes in season 1. Although if rejoin votes don't count, Balloon would have no votes in season 1, making him similar to Pencil from BFDI. ***Balloon got his first ever elimination viewer vote in Tri Your Best, along with 162 other votes in the same episode. *Balloon's voice slightly changes in Let 'Er R.I.P. and Theft and Battery. *Balloon owns a standard wristwatch, shown in Theft and Battery. *Balloon is the only member of OJ's alliance to be in season 2. *Balloon was not seen in the last scene of Journey Through Memory Lane. *Balloon holds the record of the most deaths at 9 deaths. *Balloon is the only character to have a major personality change. *Balloon is one of the two contestants who swore, the other is Pickle, if not counting one of the trees who appeared in A Lemony Lesson. *Balloon is the only contestant that didn't get eliminated with the Fist Thingy. *Balloon is the highest-ranking male returnee in Season 1. ** Unless Paintbrush was a male. Gallery Friendly Balloon.png Balloon Pose 1.png Balloon 6.PNG BalloonDisagreeIdle.png BalloonHappy.png Balloonidle.png 200px-BalloonCreation.png BalloonCastIdle.png BalloonPOSE.png Balloonidlenew.png Balloon 5.png Balloon 4.png Balloon 3.png Balloon 2.png Happy Balloon.png Balloon cry.png|Balloon cries because nobody really cares for him despite his efforts to be a better person. Balloon OJ Flashback Episode 9.png Sunset Balloon Suitcase Episode 9.png Balloon hoping to not be elim.png|Balloon at the bottom 3 of episode 9. Balloon innocent smile.png|Balloon listens to OJ feeling very uneasy and nervous. Balloon's Note.png Ball + Balloon.png Balloonfail.png|Oh come on! The Hot Air Balloons.png Balloonweird.PNG|Wait... Balloon has a weird face? BalloonJumpsoffCLiff.png|Balloon from The Crappy Cliff Balloon vts 4 Salt.png|Balloon Votes Salt to be Eliminated OJBalloonTog.png BalloonSaltTog.png MicrophoneBalloonSuitcaseGrandslamsRescue.png BalloonHelps.png|Balloon about to screw Nickel. Balloon Banner.png Balloon dies.jpg Bye bye balloon.jpg Balloon.png BalloonandTaco.png BalloonForeverAlone.png Balon.PNG Balloon Cusses.png Screenshot 3-0.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.08.13 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 7.09.30 PM.png Ep2 Pickle and Balloon.png Blah.jpg|Balloon is eliminated. Episode 8 votes.png|Balloon safe by 768 votes. Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 4.17.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 4.13.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 4.16.32 PM.png I See What You Did Here.png LeBalloonandLeSuitcase.png 10407811 981433141891460 7550976125536893659 n.png 10577012 791808480853928 9164441214783258869 n.png 11.png Mic, balloon, suitcase, and marshmallow about to return to the grand slams's rocket.PNG boo.PNG balloon.PNG balloon and graffiti.PNG balloon slaps lightbulb.PNG Image4.jpg Image14.jpg Image44.png Image54.png Image52.png 13418674 1179291758772263 5625565273015064596 o.png FanCheer.gif Bandicam 2016-07-09 14-24-48-705.jpg Image186.png Image189.png Image125.png Image205.png Ep2 Tacos Kicked.png Bc.jpg Image241.png Image242.png Balloon with Suitcase.png HahGaaaayyyyyyyy.png Final1211.png Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Team Grand Slams Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Team Captains Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants